The purpose of our study is to investigate mechanisms of action potential propagation in the heart. Experimental (myocardial tissue) and theoretical (computer modelling) approaches are combined to examine how membrane excitability, cell-to-cell coupling, and cable properties influence propagation of electrical activity.